Chasing Blue Skies
by Dustbowl18
Summary: What would you do if you lost your identity? What would you do if you were thrown into an impossible situation? Would you panic? Cry? Or would you decide for the first time in your life, to stand up and fight back? I don't know which choice I've made yet, but maybe you can tell me after you've heard the whole story. I'm just another student trying to be something.


I woke up in a dark and rumbling room. The walls swayed back and forth and I knew I was moving. I had a terrible headache, and I didn't know where I was. I was sitting on a bed that felt as hard as a rock. The room was tight and the walls seemed to press closer and closer. I huddled into a corner and pulled my legs into my chest. I was confused and afraid, all the while the ship swayed back and forth. I tried to think of what had happened before this, but I drew a fact, I couldn't remember anything. My name, my birthdate, where I was born. I couldn't remember anything except for the fact that I was was nothing but darkness inside my head, and that only made me even more afraid. In the darkness I could hear faint voices.

I felt around the room to see what I could find. I felt a jacket, and on it there was an odd rectangle stitched to the shoulder. I felt a table. All sorts of things on the table, I knew some to be pens and paper, but a certain box had me stumped. I brought the box over to the bed and investigated further. The box was smooth all over and it had a flap that allowed it to open. When I opened the box a dozen of cards fell out onto my bed. I panicked and scrambled to put them back into the box. I saw names that I had never heard before, Giant Rat, Bazoo the Soul Eater, and Exiled Force. My mind took in every detail of the cards, from their appearance to their effect, but I had no idea what they were for. Just as I had gotten them all into a pile a door opened in the room.

Light flooded in and four people walked in. I could tell that they were all military folk based on their clothing. One of them took the box out of my hand. I could hear them talking to each other, but not quite what they were saying. One phrase I kept hearing repeated was "The Dark Horse", I didn't quite know what it meant but it seemed directed at me. In the lead was a man who had to be at least seven feet tall. He looked squashed in the small room. He had taken his hat off to avoid it from scraping against the ceiling.

He tossed the box back onto my bed. With a very deep voice, he ordered two of the people to leave. Now all left in the room were he, a woman, and myself. Clearing his throat he took a folder from the woman and opened it.

"Mark David," he said. The name meant nothing to me.

"Your name," he said. "Your name is Mark David."

That information was a bit hard to take in. How could I not know my own name? The harder I searched I couldn't remember anything to the contrary. It seemed for now I would have to go along with this.

"You are in this place because you were selected by the U.S. government to receive a prestigious scholarship to Duel Academy."

All of this information filled my brain readily. Although I couldn't be sure if any of this information was true, it was nice to have something to hold onto.

"Currently we are on a ship sailing from New York City towards Duel Academy Island. You along with three other American students represent the best the U.S. has to offer in dueling ability. You will serve your country with honor and respect, we have zero tolerance for unruly behavior. Your performance during this coming school year will determine whether the U.S. sees fit to allow you to return for another year. Is all of this understood?"

I could only nod.

"Good, now my assistants tell me that we have just landed so prepare your things. You have an orientation to go to."

The man's abrupt introduction made me nervous for what the future would hold for me. Whatever this Duel Academy was, it didn't give me a good feeling.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first try at a Yugioh Fanfic and I wanted to see if I could do a few things different with my writing to make this story work. Currently I'm sort of looking for an editor so anyone who might be interested in that I would LOVE to hear from. I'm also totally open to suggestions on how this could be made better, thanks guys!**


End file.
